


Don't Stop

by Lokesenna



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokesenna/pseuds/Lokesenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi and Stevie are driving home from a sponsorship party. Stevie is horny but Xabi's driving. Oh, what ever should Xabi do with a horny Englishman on his hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

The car zoomed down a pretty empty road, its headlights being the only source of light other than the moon and a few stars sprinkled across a sky flocked with clouds.   
  
“Alright, admit it, did you actually have fun at the party?” Stevie asked Xabi, leaning over and putting his head on his lover’s shoulder. Xabi smiled, but kept his eyes on the road as he drove.   
  
“Well, it wasn’t too bad,” he replied. “If it was up to me, we would’ve left three hours earlier, though.”  
  
Stevie sighed. “I told you, these sponsorship things are important. We can't just walk off before even the gaffer does.”  
  
“I know, but at least we’re out now, right?”  
  
“Mhmm,” Stevie agreed, leaning up from his current position to place a kiss on Xabi’s cheek. He then moved his lips to his lover’s, not really caring that he might be obstructing Xabi’s view of the road. Xabi turned his head and momentarily kissed Stevie back, but soon had to turn his eyes back onto the road.   
  
Stevie whined in frustration and attempted to kiss Xabi again, but only succeeded in getting a ‘Keep it in your pants and wait until we get home’ from Xabi. He got a wicked gleam in his eyes and began licking a path from Xabi’s lips to the side of his neck.   
  
“Stevie, I’m driving.”  
  
Xabi desperately tried to ignore the sensation of warm lips lightly sucking on his neck, one hand slowly rubbing across his chest. He kept his eyes on the road even as Stevie traced the shell of his ear with his tongue, breathing harshly.   
  
“Stevie.”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Stop it.”  
  
Stevie whined again. “You don’t like it?”  
  
“I very much like it, but I can’t drive the car and kiss you at the same time.”  
  
The Englishman grinned evilly again, replying, “Yes, you can…”  
  
He began kissing the side of Xabi’s neck again, sliding a hand down his lover’s body to come rest at the zipper of his pants. Slowly and firmly, he began rubbing. Xabi shifted in his seat and tried not to show signs of being aroused, but failed miserably as Stevie breathed into his ear, “See? You can do two things at once.”  
  
Soon, the other man’s hand stopped, and Xabi breathed a sigh of frustration. Stevie’s hand then traveled up a little, undoing the button of Xabi’s pants, and then, the zipper.   
  
“Stevie…” Xabi warned, a slightly dangerous tone to his voice.   
  
Stevie merely grinned and began kneading the base of Xabi’s erection. With satisfaction, he saw Xabi’s fingers tighten around the steering wheel. He then managed to pull at Xabi’s pants and boxers until his hardness was entirely exposed, and he grinned again at the sight of Xabi’s cock.   
  
Xabi was unprepared for Stevie to – quite literally – go down on him. As he felt his lover’s lips slide down his shaft, the surge of pleasure that ran through him made him moan out, “Ohh mierda*…”  
  
He had to keep his eyes on the road after he swerved a bit, but when Stevie began swirling his tongue around him, he let one hand drop down to rest on his lover’s head.   
  
Stevie continued his ministrations until Xabi was breathlessly begging for him to just finish the sweet torture. The other man gave a low chuckle and then took a deep breath, completely relaxing his jaws and beginning to deepthroat his lover.   
  
At that, Xabi moaned openly and unintentionally dug his foot into the acceleration pedal.   
  
“Oh Dios**,” he cried out when he came, loving how Stevie held him until he was spent.   
  
He expected Stevie to come back up, but he didn’t. Instead, the other man began all over again, and Xabi was sure that he would die.   
  
“You are going to kill me, you know that?” he asked breathlessly. He bit his lip to keep from moaning again as Stevie’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock.  
  
That’s it, he thought, pulling the car off the road and into a secluded area. He turned off the engine, and Stevie sat back up, momentarily looking out the window.   
  
“Where are –“  
  
The rest of his question was cut off by Xabi’s lips tightly pressing against his own. Xabi growled low in his throat and pushed Stevie back into his seat, managing to climb over and fully straddle his lover’s hips without hitting his head off the roof of the car.   
  
Stevie moaned helplessly when Xabi kissed him again, pressing him back into the seat harder and harder. The only thought running through Stevie’s mind was Fuck, this spanish bastard is one damn good kisser!  
  
“Do you know what could have happened?” Xabi growled quietly, placing kiss after kiss on Stevie’s neck, and then sucking on the pulse point as he added, “You were jeopardizing our safety…”  
  
He now licked the skin he’d just sucked on, leaving Stevie trembling. “And we could have gotten pulled over because I was swerving…”  
  
Stevie couldn’t really process anything his lover was saying because Xabi’s hand was now in his pants, stroking his cock through his boxers. The Englishman gasped aloud and completely relaxed under Xabi’s touch and said, “Don’t stop…”  
  
Xabi paused in the middle of kissing Stevie’s ear, drawing back and smirking, “Torturous, is it not?”  
  
By now, Stevie was so hard all he could do was whine when Xabi stopped stroking him. His disappointed pout was apparently visible on his face, for Xabi leant in and kissed him on the lips, whispering, “But you will get your punishment when we get home.”  
  
He then reached down under the seat and pulled on the small lever, causing Stevie’s seat to drop back all the way, hitting the backseat of the car and making the englishman let out a yelp. Xabi grinned and advanced upon his lover in the same way a hawk might corner a mouse. Stevie shivered, wide eyes looking up at Xabi. This was one very different side of the Spaniard. But he definitely liked it.  
  
In one smooth movement, Xabi took Stevie’s wrists and pushed them up above the midfielder's head, tightly holding them against the seat as his lips found Stevie’s neck again.   
  
Xabi’s other hand ventured lower, wanting to feel the soft expanse of skin underneath his fingertips as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of Stevie’s shirt.   
  
All Stevie could do was let himself come undone under his lover’s body. Having Xabi take charge like that, especially knowing he'd started a rough game here, was inexplicably erotic and he loved every minute of it.   
  
Xabi unbuttoned Stevie’s pants and pushed them down to his ankles, taking a long look at his lover’s member before he pulled his own pants down to mid-thigh. Stevie whimpered helplessly when Xabi kissed him again, spreading his legs as much as he could with his pants still on around his ankles. Xabi put two fingers on Stevie’s lips and the Englishman obligingly opened his mouth, sucking his lover’s digits inside and laving them with his tongue. Soon, Xabi removed his fingers and trailed them down to Stevie’s cock, and then behind.  
  
“Wait,” Stevie breathed suddenly. Xabi paused, and Stevie kicked his shoes off and managed to push his pants off entirely. He raised his legs higher and Xabi grinned, resuming his earlier ministrations. He traced a finger over Stevie’s entrance, then slowly pushed inside.   
  
“Mmhm…ohh…” The Englishman opened his mouth and licked his lips. Xabi’s free hand was now on Stevie’s shoulder, thumb gently gliding over the exposed collarbone as he added another finger. He scissored them, which made Stevie gasp in pleasure, and then pulled out, positioning himself at the other man’s pelvis.   
  
He thrust forward and was rewarded with an ‘Oh god, Xabi!’ from his lover. Stevie’s inner muscles closed in around Xabi’s cock, and Xabi loved the feeling, leaning down and whispering, “Tan apretado, mi amor***…”  
  
Xabi slid out slightly, then thrust back in, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him as he grabbed hold of the top of Stevie’s seat to keep balanced. Stevie felt Xabi drive in deep, creating pleasurable friction in all the right places.  
  
“Xabi…” he moaned suddenly as Xabi went faster, raggedly breathing into his ear. “Faster, Xabi… deeper…”  
  
Xabi gave a breathless moan before murmuring, “Horny, are we?”  
  
He then gave Stevie exactly what he was looking for, slamming his pelvis against the english footballer’s firm buttcheeks and driving his cock that much deeper into the lithe body squirming beneath him.   
  
“Oh, baby,” he groaned out, hips still frantically pumping, “I’m gonna –“  
  
Stevie clamped his thighs over Xabi’s hips as Xabi came, crying out and once again trapping their lips in a passionate kiss. The feeling of warm liquid spreading through him and having Xabi’s tongue in his mouth sent him into climax, and he broke away from the kiss to moan out his lover’s name. His seed came out in white spurts that covered his stomach and chest and Xabi, regardless of this, let himself fall on top of Stevie, who grunted in surprise and then settled his arms around his shoulders.   
  
“Am I too heavy?” Xabi asked suddenly, looking up.   
  
There was the old Xabi Alonso again.Stevie shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. “No.”  
  
They lay in silence for a while before Xabi chuckled, “see what happens when you distract the driver?”  
  
Stevie laughed lightly and said, “then maybe I should do it more often…”  
  
“Ah, but aren’t you forgetting something?” Xabi asked, leaning up slightly to nuzzle Stevie’s cheek. “I still have to give you your punishment.”  
  
“Am I gonna be sore at training tomorrow?” Stevie asked, grinning.   
  
“Oh…” Xabi sighed, pretending to think. He smiled as well and got off Stevie. “You can count on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (just thought I'd add it in case anyone doesn't understand the basics ;) )  
> * Oh Shit  
> ** Oh God  
> *** So tight, love


End file.
